Something Unpredictable
by Eggalicious
Summary: There's a surprise waiting for you at every turn... just beware what you might just find out when horrible past catches up with you...


Something Unpredictable  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Hay everyone! I really can't write but me and my friend has this little bet going on. Basicly we're just two very sad people bored to death in math. well here it is bely! Are you proud of me? I actually did it!! And guys? Please please please review!! Thanks heaps!! (Hay bely sorry the first chapter is so crap!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am in no association with her or her publishing company. The characters all belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling who is an absolutely amazing writer.  
  
'No! That's hot Harry!' Somewhere in the distance, an alarmed voice called as Harry crawled towards the raging flames dancing around the fireplace. The different shades of orange, red and yellow made the dark living room come alive with moving shadows. It was a spacious living room with a touch of the classic Victorian style. The shelves upon shelves of books stretched its way all around the walls.  
  
Harry stopped dead on his track and turned around as a beautiful lady with distinct green eyes hurried in through the double doors, wearing a thin silk robe and carrying a baby in her arms. It was hard to tell who the baby belonged to, for the thin strands of baby hair he does possess are pale blonde.  
  
She scooped up Harry, even as cross and worried as she looked, her voice was filled with warmth and love "Darling! Now how on earth did you get down here? I thought you were with Aunt Doris upstairs! You two boys never give me a moment of rest do you?'  
  
She chuckled to herself and went on, 'Mummy has to be the luckiest women in the world to be blessed with two such wonderful boys!'  
  
She had them both in her arms and carried them to the window. The red crimson drapes were pulled back by shining fairies flittering up and down. The snow outside has finally stopped and it is truly surreal to see the magnificent English countryside covered in sheets of serene white snow. The moon, that night was a perfect sphere of bright yellow cheese and somehow it seemed a lot larger on this particular tranquil night. It stood out, seeking for attention amongst the countless stars all winking down decorating the curtain of darkness.  
  
She stared out at the landscape for a while and then gazed down at the children. Harry stared back at her. She smelt faintly of lilies and her flawless skin shone in the moonlight illuminating her hazel green eyes.  
  
Harry's hand reached up to touch her face. At that moment, the windows burst open with such force that the glass shattered. All of a sudden, everything turned so cold it send chills down Harry's spine. It was as if a cyclone had suddenly hit the place. Soon, books were flying everywhere amongst the neatly arranged cushions on the comfy chairs. The old grandfather clock in the corner of the room came down with a thundering crash! The candles fell and the carpet came to life with raging fire.  
  
The babies started crying. Harry, still staring up at the hazel green eyes cringed as her beautiful wrinkleless face started to transform right in front of his very eyes.  
  
Her flawless rosy cheeks suddenly turned a horrible wax colour. The hazel green eyes filled with love suddenly turned into the cold gray eyes that knows your worst fear. Harry and the other child, cried out in fear. where had their mother gone?  
  
'Mummy!! Mummy!!'  
  
Evil laughter filled Harry's head sending numbing pain to his lighting bolt scar.  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes, perspiration soaking his pajamas and hair. His heavy breathing told him that he had the same dream again. He fought desperately to cling onto the vivid image of his mother. However, like cupping a handful of water, it was seeping through his fingers. Harry has been having the same dream for a while now. It always ends there, with the cold piercing laughter. However, there is one thing Harry had often wondered about. Who was the other baby in his mother's arms.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry guys (esp bely) the first chapter is so crap and gay! Sorry to disappoint you Bely! Yeah I know its really really short as well but hay! I'm building up for the next chapters!! So stay tuned! Oh yeah and also I know this is a day late. last night I was seriously so tired I just went to bed. So yeah yeah I know I owe you 50 cents k? hehehehe 


End file.
